


Wherever She Is (You Are)

by Spacecadet72



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21950803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: Five times Alya and Nino could have happened throughout history and one time they did.
Relationships: Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Wherever She Is (You Are)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for megasumz on tumblr for the Miraculous Ladybug Secret Santa. 
> 
> This began as a Lois&Clark AU (because I really get Lois/Clark at the Planet vibes from DJWifi), but morphed after rewatching the Lois and Clark: The New Adventures of Superman episode Soul Mates. (There's no need to have seen that to understand this, however.) I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
>   
> _“…Your soul, it comes from a place beyond planets, beyond time, where we… where we all come from. And the power of your love is what brings your souls together, time after time. You see, that is the one absolute: Wherever she is, you are.”_
> 
> _(Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman, 4x04 “Soul Mates”)_

**1\. 845**

Alya dropped her transformation and sat down heavily next to Nino near the hearth of their home. She let out a sigh. All was quiet outside now that the viking invaders had been appeased with a large payment from the king. 

Nino looked at her with concern. "Are you hurt?" Alya had taken the last patrol with Ladybug, and while they weren't expecting much violence now that the invaders had gone, they didn't want to be caught unawares. 

Alya shook her head and leaned against Nino's shoulder. "So many people hurt or killed, and all it took to stop it was enough money." 

"Quite a lot of money," Nino said with a tilt of his head. 

Alya pulled her head back up from his shoulder. Her anger, which had been banked with her exhaustion, was being fanned into flames again as she thought of everything they had seen while fighting the vikings. Even with a miraculous, it had been a long, bloody fight and watching the sacking of their city had been difficult. 

"Why must they continually attack?" Alya asked, getting to her feet, energized by her rage. 

Nino looked up at her sadly and shrugged. "Power? Riches? They don't care about the people they hurt as long as they get what they want. And our king's hands aren't bloodless either." 

"I know that, and it's just as frustrating," Alya said, pacing in front of him. "They should be caring for their people, making their lives better, not fighting each other and having the common people pay for it!" 

Nino stood and walked over to her, putting his hands on her arms gently and keeping her in place. "It's not right, but we are protecting the people. _You_ are protecting the people." 

Alya looked at him, the frustration and sadness mixing in her eyes. "It doesn't feel like enough." 

"It is for the ones you save," Nino said with a soft smile. 

Alya let herself be pulled into his embrace and took comfort from his arms around her. "You're so wise," she said, smiling against his shoulder. 

She felt him, more than heard him, laugh. "I do have the turtle miraculous." 

Alya laughed along with him, before pulling back and looking up at him with a warm smile. "No, I think it’s just you." 

* * *

**2\. 1349**

“How is she?”

Nino looked up to see Marinette and Adrien walking into the room. “You shouldn’t be here,” he said, his voice dull and tired. 

Marinette gave him a quelling look. “I’m not leaving her alone right now.” 

Nino sighed and gestured for them to take a seat near the bed. “She’s better, but still not well. The doctor is due any moment.” 

The Plague had swept through the city, and Alya had come down with it not long after. The doctor had been in to see her and thought she had a good chance. She was young and strong, but looking at her lying weak and ill in her bed made Nino’s heart clench with worry. What if she didn’t make it? What if he had to go on without her?

He felt a weight on his shoulder and turned to see Adrien’s hand there. He looked at him with a reassuring look, one meant to comfort. Nino smiled at the thought, but it didn’t reach his eyes. He wouldn’t--couldn’t--feel truly comforted until Alya was better. 

Nino held on tighter to Alya’s hand. She was sleeping, mercifully, as it was not pleasant for her when she was awake, but seeing her so still didn’t calm his mind. 

He looked over at his friends, who looked as tired and at a loss as he did. The Plague took without hesitation and without question, and it didn’t discriminate between victims. He and his friends were used to fighting evils, but they couldn’t fight something like this. They could only listen to the doctors and pray for an end. A happy end, if at all possible. 

The doctor stepped in then, and Nino, Marinette, and Adrien left him to do his work while they moved into the other room. 

“She will make it, Nino,” Marinette said softly, her worried gaze focused on Alya and Nino knew that she was feeling the same pain he was. Alya was her closest friend. 

“I don’t want to live in a world where she isn’t there,” he said, feeling the heavy weight of exhaustion settle on him as he thought of such a possibility. 

Neither Marinette or Adrien had an answer for that, and they all stood in an oppressive silence waiting for the doctor. 

Several minutes later, he stepped out of the room, a slight smile on his face. 

“How is she?” Nino asked, eagerly stepping forward. 

“She is not completely mended, but she is out of the woods. She will make it,” the doctor said, placing an encouraging hand on Nino’s arm. “She is awake if you would like to see her.” 

Nino barely said his thanks to the doctor before he was in the bedroom and by Alya’s side. She looked up at him with tired, but bright eyes and Nino felt tears welling at the knowledge that she would be alright. 

“How are you feeling?” he asked, keeping his voice soft. 

She smiled up at him, and he could see her looking past him to where Marinette and Adrien were surely standing. He couldn’t bring himself to look away from Alya. 

“I’m feeling much better,” she let out a weary breath. “Although the doctor said I wouldn’t be completely healed for a time.” 

“I thought I might have to live without you,” Nino said, his voice a whisper. 

Alya shook her head. “I would never let that happen.” 

Nino leaned down and pressed a kiss to her palm. All would be well. 

* * *

**3\. 1616**

Rena Rouge and Carapace sat, legs and arms touching close, both of them perched on the edge of the Saint Michel bridge. They had been on patrol, but Paris had been quiet.

They were sitting in silence, content to just be with the other. The team had been busy lately, fighting off different villains and criminals to keep the city safe. 

Rena Rouge closed her eyes and leaned into Carapace, grateful for this still moment. Nino sat up straighter, moving away from her slightly. 

"Alya," he said, his voice soft, but there was an urgency in his tone. Her eyes flashed open, looking around for the threat. 

"What is it?" she asked, her body poised to meet whatever threat was coming. 

He placed his hand on her shoulder and pointed downward. "Look at the water."

She looked down at the water under the bridge. That wasn't exactly what she had been expecting, but as she looked, the water seemed to be higher. Much higher, almost to their feet. And rising. 

She stood up quickly, pulling Carapace to his feet next to her. The water was rising quickly now, and as she pulled him down with her onto the bridge, the water was lapping at the edge of the bridge where their feet had been. 

Rena Rouge looked over at the river, her eyes widening at the large wave of water traveling towards the bridge. "We need to go," she said, his hand in hers. "Get off the bridge," she called out to the scattered passerby along the bridge, but the warning was almost unnecessary as everyone was already fleeing. 

"Rena!" Carapace called, and as she turned to see where he was looking, she noticed the small child right in the middle of the bridge. There was horror on the child's face, and they seemed frozen with that terror. 

Without hesitating, Alya turned and ran towards the child without checking if Nino was following her. She knew he would. They were partners and would follow the other into whatever danger. 

She reached the child a few moments later and knew there was no way they were getting off the bridge before the water overcame it. She crouched down to wrap her body around the little boy and turned to Carapace. "Now!" 

He reached them and called on his Shell-ter power, covering both Alya and the boy with his force field and himself. She had been protected by him before--many times--and she had protected him on plenty of occasions too, but there was something about knowing that he was there and would make sure nothing happened to her that caused her to feel so warm and loved. 

She looked up and saw the water was above them, and probably wouldn't recede for awhile. They swam out with the boy, his mother easily found on the river bank. They accepted her profuse thanks, but let her know it was their pleasure to help her son and soon they were off. 

"We need to find the rest of the team," Carapace said, as they walked towards the city center. 

She nodded, but stopped him for a moment, leaning up to press a brief kiss to his lips. 

He looked at her in confusion. "What was that for?"

She shrugged, and they began walking again. "I just love you, and I needed to do that." 

He smiled warmly at her, and gave her hand a squeeze. "I love you, too," he said, before they both broke into a run. 

* * *

**4\. 1792**

Nino shut the door quickly behind him, making sure that no one had followed or seen him. 

“What did you find out?”

Nino turned from hanging up his coat to see Alya and Marinette standing in the entryway. “They’re being held at L’Abbaýe Prison.” 

Marinette’s eyes fell shut as she nodded. Alya looked at him, determination in her gaze. “Do you know when they are scheduled to be executed?”

Nino shook his head and walked over to the two women. He took Alya’s hand trying to be subtle, needing the comfort of her hand in his, but not wanting to draw any more to the fact that Marinette’s own love, Adrien, was being held for being an aristocrat, along with his father. 

“We don’t yet know the date, but we’re working on it, and we will get them out, Marinette. You know we can do this.” 

Marinette nodded and looked up at him, the determination in her gaze matching Alya’s. “You’re right. They’re no match for a team of miraculous users.” 

Alya gave her a soft smile, before Marinette walked further into the apartment. 

“Do we have any other information?” Alya asked, keeping her voice low. 

“Not much,” Nino said with a shake of his head, “but we know how people are treated in those prisons. We need to get them out as soon as we can.” He gestured to where Marinette had gone. “How is she doing?” 

Alya shook her head. “She’s strong, and she’s already working on plans to get them out.” She sighed. “Is it wrong that I’m glad you were not born an aristo?”

Nino huffed out a humorless laugh. “I know what you mean, but there are more reasons than just being aristocracy to lose your head in times like these.” 

Reign of Terror was an apt description, and everyday, more people lost their lives to Madame La Guillotine. Their team saved as many people as they could, but it never seemed like enough. 

“We have each other,” he said, holding her gaze with his. “And I could not ask for better or stronger friends.” 

“We are the best,” Alya said with a hint of her old humor. “I’m glad you’re here with me.” 

Nino leaned down to kiss her softly. “Me too.” 

* * *

**5\. 1940**

Alya walked along the darkened street, quickly, but not so fast as to arouse suspicion. With a casual look behind her, she ducked into an alley and knocked twice on the green door part way down. 

The door opened and Alya was pulled inside. “Were you followed?”

Alya looked at Nino with a raised eyebrow. “Would I be here if I was?” She couldn’t blame him for his caution. They, along with a few of their other friends who also possessed special abilities, had joined one of the many varied cells of the French Resistance. Even within the resistance there was dissent and distrust. You had to be careful who you spoke to and where you went and with who. 

Alya pulled out a small letter and handed it over. Nino opened it and read the message. He looked up at her and nodded once he had finished. “I’ll be sure to pass that along to Adrien. I see him tomorrow.” 

“I know,” Alya said, a small smile on her lips. She turned to go, when Nino grabbed her arm. 

She turned back to face him and he let her arm go. “What is it?”

“Sorry,” he said, looking sheepish, “It’s just... I miss you.” 

Alya felt her shoulders drop and her expression softened as she looked at him, at the affectionate and hopeful way he was looking at her. 

She stepped into his space, and placed her hands on his chest. “I miss you too, but we’ve both been so busy and we have to be careful who sees us around the others.” 

Nino nodded. “I know, and I know you need to leave, but I just wanted a moment or two with you.” 

Alya leaned up to press her lips firmly to his. His arms wound around her and pressed her closer to him as they kissed. 

She pulled back, but kept her hands on his chest. “I’ll see you again soon. I promise.” 

He leaned down to kiss her softly. “I’ll see you then.” 

One last look and then she was out the door. 

* * *

**+1. 2023**

Alya woke up slowly, eyes blinking open against the bright morning sun shining into the bedroom. She raised her hands above her head in a stretch, and rolled into the middle of the bed, bumping into a sleeping Nino as she did. 

He let out a noise of protest, but there was a smile on his lips as he opened his eyes to look at her. 

“It’s much too early,” he said, his voice soft and sleepy. 

They had been out late the night before on a patrol that had turned into a fight with some robbers with interesting technology. They had stumbled into their apartment in the early hours of the morning and fallen straight into bed. 

“I know, but we can go back to sleep, it’s Sunday.” Alya could already feel herself drifting off and snuggled in closer to Nino. 

He laced their fingers together in between them and she could hear his breath evening out as he fell back asleep. She smiled, grateful not for the first time that this was how she could spend a lazy Sunday morning. 

Paris was, for the moment, safe and her teammates were watching over it while she and Nino took a much needed rest. Her thoughts became fuzzy as she drifted further into sleep, but she knew she was completely and utterly happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> All of these historical events happened, but artistic license was taken. :)


End file.
